Te quiero
by Andy.Athena
Summary: Jasper cae en tentación de nuevo, bebe sangre humana, se siente un monstruo mal nacido, se insulta mentalmente, pero el aun no termina de entender que Alice siempre esta allí para el – ¿Por que siempre me perdonas? –Te quiero ¿Es que no lo entiendes?


**Te quiero **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad se Stephanie Meyer, lo unico que me pertenece es la trama**

_**JasperPOV**_

Jazz- escuche la energica voz de mi esposa

¿Si Al?

VAMOS DE COMPRAS

Alice sabia lo mucho que odiaba ir de compras, era la actividad que mas detestaba, pero tambien sabia que si me ponia esos ojitos tiernos no podria decirle que no asi que me ahorre el teatro

Ok preciosa ¿A que hora? Le dije con cara de pocos amigos

A las tres ire a arreglarme no te muevas

Bien

Alice pasó más de 4 horas arreglandose, antes estaba hermosa y ahora estaba hermosa no entendia el punto de arreglarse tanto tiempo me meti al baño moje mi cabello un poco y lo heche hacia atrás,

Regrese al armario, y busque que ponerme, me daba igual como me viera pero me costo un poco de trabajo elegir pero al final me decidi con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de botones, ajustada igual

¡WOW! Me has sosprendido Jazz te ves muy guapo

Solte una risita ante su comentario

Me dio un corto beso en los labios y salimos

Paseabamos por el centro comercial yo tria 4 bolsas en cada mano, con vestidos, faldas, cosmeticos, lentes, de todo inclusive Alice habia comprado camisas para mi, como si ya no tuviera demasiadas, Alice quizo comprar un helado, no sabia para que, eramos vampiros si lo comia no le sabria a nada pero bien,entramos a la heladeria, estaba vacia, eso me calmaba por que empezaba a sentirme un poco sediento nos lo dieron y la vendedora salio, nos quedamos completamente solos mientras lo comia yo la observaba facinado, viendola juguetear con la cuchara y mancharse la nariz con el helado, era lo mas dulce del mundo

Pero mi paz se vio terminada cuando una niña humana, se poso delante mio, levanto su mano derecha y vi como un fino hilo sangre, bajaba por su dedo ella me ignoraba lloraba y miraba a su mama

Ven cariño, salgamos y te curare

La mama salio pero la niña se quedo mirandonos senti mis musculos tensarse mi garganta ardia como si me metieran un tuvo ardiendo por la traquea mi mente ocupo un solo pensamiento SANGRE necesitaba sangre, sangre, sangre, ahora, mi pupilas se oscurecieron ya no soportaba el dolor en la garganta no me controlaria mucho mas, mi cuerpo reclamaba el delicioso liquido rojo espeso, calido

Empese a buscar maneras de asesinar a la pequeña, me aferre con fuerza a la silla no queria asesinarla, senti las manos de Alice, sobre mis hombros inmovilizandome contra la silla mi esposa dijo varias cosas pero no pude escucharla lo ultimo que escuche de su parte fue "tranquilo" y luego todo desaparecio

Cuando la gota de sangre cayó a la alfombra de la heladeria no pude más, mis instintos animales se activaron, mis instintos asesinos despertaron el mounstro en mí y me lance contra la niña

¡JAZZ NO! Escuche a Alice pero le reste importancia lo unico que me importaba era el delicioso aroma de la pequeña

La tome del brazo rompiendole el humero y haciendola tratar de gritar de dolor pero le tape la boca con mi mano empezo a patalear y tratar de zafarse de mi agarre la acoste en la alfombra boca arriba y clave mis colmillos en su cuello, empece a subcionar, la sangre, senti el delicioso liquido bajando por mi garganta y apagando el dolor, continue subcionando hasta apagar la vida, de esta pequeña, quite las manos de el cuerpo, por primera vez fui conciente de algun sentimiento que no fuera el mio

¡OTRA VEZ! ¡OTRA MALDITA VEZ! Grite poniendome de pie

Jazz, calmate, me contesto Alice, mirandome

¡NO QUIERO CALMARME! ¡SOY MALDITO MOUSTRO! ¡ME ODIO! Soy un... no pude decir nada mas queme y me decise rapidamente el cuerpo de la niña destrui el video de seguridad y sali corriendo de alli

Me adentre lo mas que podia en el claro del bosque la furia me ataco, mi mente me gritaba MOUNSTRO MAL NACIDO IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO ME ODIABA, SOY UN MALDITO ASESINO, NO MEREZCO VIVIR

Queria que me mataran queria que me torturaran, que me masticaran me escupieran y me pizotearan hasta morir era eso lo que merecia

Empece a arrancar todos los arboles, que alli estaban me recoste boca abajo en el suelo y segui mi ataque de furia pataleando desesperadamente, hice oyos en la tierra por mis patadas, solte puñetazos la tierra estaba siendo lastimada fuertemente, segui pataleando y dando puñetazos a la tierra por 10 minutos me levante arranque los arboles de un solo tiron los arroje lo mas que podia no podia controlarme

¡ME ODIO! ¡SOY UN MALDITO MOUNSTRO! Me grite a mi mismo

Me volvi a recostar en la tierra, y respire, llene mis pulmones de aire y lo solte calmandome un poco sollozaba, fuertemente y lloraba sin lagrimas ¿Por qué tenia que ser asi? Un maldito asesino

Me quede solo, pensando en mi maldita existencia, simplemente era un idiota

Paso una hora, entera de culpabilidad sintiendome miserable de pronto senti su dulce aroma acercandose,

Jazz ¿Estas bien?

Alice, porfavor no. . . .

Ella se acerco lentamente y se acosto a mi lado

Alice, perdoname yo. . . de veras lo siento

Shh. . . Tranquilo

Alice yo. . . soy un maldito moustro, y entiendo que quieras que me vaya y que te deje para siempre, lo entiendo, me ire y te dejare ser feliz, te dejare vivir tu existencia con alguien que te merezca, yo soy un asesino y tu una hermosa vapiresa que jamas ha tocado a nadie si quieres dejarme yo

¡CALLATE! Jasper, jamas te dejaria te amo

Pero Alice yo. . .

NO HE TERMINDO

Pase 20 años buscandote sin perder la esperanza, eres todo para mi la unica razon por la que sigo viva TE AMO mas que a nadie en el universo eres el amor de mi existencia el unico hombre al que he amado y amare siempre, nunca querre dejarte TE AMO Jazz no me importa lo que hagas, jamas lo has hecho con intencion siempre te he entendido, y siempre lo hare, eres todo, todo para mi, no me importa nada, no me importa lo que nadie piense, no me importa,ABOLUTAMENTE NADA solo tu y yo y ahora

Alice ¿Por qué siempre me perdonas?

Por que **TE QUIERO **¿Es tan dificil entenderlo? Te quiero, Jazz

Yo te amo le conteste sintiendome amado de nuevo

Ven aquí, me dijo mientras me abrazaba,

_**AlicePOV**_

Ven aquí, le dije a mi Jazz mientras lo abrazaba lo mire a los ojos, me acerque poco a poco a el y lo bese, empezo siendo un beso corto pero poco a poco se convirtio en un beso apasionado

Te amo, le dije y le pase mis manos por su nuca, el me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el no podia aguantar mas asi que empece a desabotonarle la camisa y el empezo a bajar mi falda

¿Quieres ir a casa? Me pregunto con mirada seductora

¡NO! Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo

Mil disculpas señorita

Continuamos, el me bajo la falta yo hice lo posible por quitarle la camisa estaba muy ajustada pero lo logre el me quito toda la ropa pero yo aun no podia desacerme de sus jeans, desnudarlo me costo muchisisisimo trabajo, yo soy genial asi que termine lograndolo

Acaricie su pecho, mientras sus manos se paseaban por mi abdomen y subian hasta mis pechos,

Recorri todo su cuerpo con mis manos y el hizo lo mismo con migo nos unimos en cuerpo y alma ¿Dónde empezaba mi cuerpo? Y ¿El de el? No lo sabiamos, nada nos importaba mas que el momento que teniamos eso era lo unico que importaba en ese momento, nada mas

Continuamos, por horas, no nos deteniamos, no necesitabamos respirar, solo lo haciamos, me sentia en el paraiso, no podia soportar el hecho de terminar con esto, pero en algun momento nos tendriamos que separar y volver a casa no seria ahora

No nos hablabamos, solo nos mirabamos nos tocabamos nos besabamos, eso bastaba para nosotros, lo demas no era necesario

Alice, me dijo entre jadeos, esta anocheciendo debemos irnos,

Lo. . . lo se le conteste apenas con el aliento retomado

Nos vestimos, nos besamos por ultima vez durante ese momento y nos dirijimos a casa

Te amo Alice,

Yo a ti mi vida le conteste te amo mucho

Seguimos caminando observando la linda noche para continuar con nuestras existencias estando juntos por siempre


End file.
